Ekonomia miłości
by euphoria814
Summary: AU Avengers, ale w zasadzie fluff i smut


**Tytuł: Ekonomia miłości**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Avengers MCU**  
 **Pairing: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers**  
 **Info: drobne AU, Tony zauważa coś, co umykało mu od dawna (euphoria bawi się patosem i granicami)**

 **Martyniex, ponieważ wieje tutaj patosem i to powinno być ostrzeżenie**

 **podobno jednak patosem nie wieje - człowiek nie umie wyczuć xD**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Początkowo Tony tego nie zauważa. Wie, że sytuacja nie stała się taką w jednej sekundzie i wszystko musiało się rozwijać w tym kierunku już od pewnego czasu, ale warsztat pochłonął go całkowicie, a nowe projekty nie mogły czekać. Świat rozwijał się teraz tak szybko, że z trudem nadążał wypuszczać na rynek technicznie zaawansowane produkty. Pomija, że w tym wyścigu brała udział tylko jego firma i na dobrą sprawę to głównie on ustalał nowe trendy.  
I wszystko wydaje się idealne, ponieważ na Ziemi panuje pokój, Fury dał mu w końcu święty spokój, a Pepper nareszcie zdobyła się na to, żeby nie potwierdzać każdej swojej decyzji dotyczącej firmy jego osobistym podpisem. Tony podejrzewa, że Potts podrabia je od wielu lat dla dobra tej planety.  
Wszystko wydaje się układać, dlatego trochę ze zdziwieniem rejestruje, że Steve nie śpi w jego łóżku. Jest prawie czwarta nad ranem i Tony właśnie wrócił wyjątkowo wcześnie ze swojego warsztatu w podziemiach Wieży, a Rogersa nie ma w ich sypialni.  
\- JARVIS? – pyta spokojnie. – Gdzie jest Kapitan Ameryka?  
\- W swoim pokoju – odpowiada jego osobista sztuczna inteligencja, ale Tony rozgląda się i jest pewien, że Rogersa tutaj nie ma.  
Chyba, że go przegapił, ale to niemożliwe, bo sypialnia składa się głównie z ogromnego łóżka, a nie wierzy, że Steve ukrywałby się pod nim.  
\- Aaaa – mówi, gdy dochodzi do niego, że JARVIS pewnie ma na myśli piętro, które należało do Avengersów.  
Grupa wciąż miała swoje miejsce w Wieży, chociaż przeważnie z niego nie korzystali. Steve jako jedyny wracał z misji do domu, ponieważ Tony nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Kapitan Ameryka został w bunkrach agencji. Zaproszenie wystosował tylko raz zaraz po tej aferze z Lokim i sam nawet nie był pewien kiedy z pozornie znoszących wzajemnie swoje towarzystwo, przeszli ze Stevem do etapu sypiania ze sobą.  
Nie spotykali się też jakoś o ustalonych porach, ale przeważnie, gdy Tony wracał z warsztatu, mężczyzna był akurat na etapie robienia śniadania. Oglądali wspólnie wieczorami filmy, to znaczy Steve nadrabiał lata, które przeleżał w bryle lodu, a Tony omawiał półgłosem z JARVISem kolejne projekty. Projekty, które potem zamieniał w prototypy w warsztacie.  
\- Kiedy wrócił do swojego pokoju? – pyta Tony, bo nie wyobraża sobie teraz budzić Steve'a.  
Serum być może zdziałało cuda, ale Rogers i tak potrzebował czasami snu. Sam zresztą nie pachniał stokrotkami i po paru dniach szaleństwa, któremu poddał się w warsztacie też powinien odpocząć.  
\- Nie rozumiem pytania, sir? – odpowiada niepewnie JARVIS.  
\- Kiedy ostatnio Steve spał tutaj – uściśla Tony.  
\- W niedzielę – pada odpowiedź i to jest ostatnia rzecz, której spodziewa się Tony.  
W niedzielę ostatni raz sam był w sypialni. Pamięta dokładnie, bo Steve wtedy zostawił kilka naprawdę sporych siniaków na jego ciele.  
Tony spogląda na swoje biodra i nie dostrzega już żadnego śladu, więc musiało to był kilka dni temu.  
\- Jaki mamy dzień tygodnia? – pyta.  
\- Sobotę – mówi JARVIS.  
I tak, Tony kategorycznie zaczyna podejrzewać, że dzieje się coś nie tak.

Rano, kiedy słyszy Steve'a w kuchni, nie jest pewien jak powinien zapytać dlaczego mężczyzna nie sypia w ich łóżku. Rogers wydaje się tak odprężony jak zawsze, gdy robi Tony'emu kawę, więc Stark odpuszcza, bo w zasadzie kim jest, żeby drążyć temat. Możliwe, że Steve nie lubi spać tam sam. W końcu to się nie liczy, odkąd mężczyzna pozostałe noce spędza z nim.

Kolejną z rzeczy, która go uderza już następnego ranka to fakt, że Steve nie zostawił na jego piętrze ani jednej swojej osobistej własności. W łazience nie ma szczoteczki do zębów, która stałaby obok tej należącej do Tony'ego i prawie bawi go sentyment, ale obok tej emocji pojawia się inna, która sprawia z kolei, że klatka piersiowa Tony'ego ściska się boleśnie. Jak wariat rzuca się do sypialni i rozgląda się wokół, ale na szafce nocnej nie ma zegarka Steve'a. Żadnej ramki ze zdjęciem czy nawet ładowarki. Na krześle przewieszone są tylko spodnie Tony'ego i pokój wygląda w zasadzie dokładnie tak samo jak przez całe życie Starka. Życie przed Stevem i wydaje się to złe.  
Tony wie, że wygląda na nawiedzonego ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach, rozchlapującego pianę wokół, ale ma to w nosie, bo w łazience nie wisi dodatkowy ręcznik. Nie ma drugiej butelki z szamponem ani żelu pod prysznic. Żadnych przyborów do golenia, które nie należałyby do Tony'ego.  
Wciąż nie wie co o tym myśleć, ale tym razem zaczyna zwracać na wszystko baczniejszą uwagę.

Steve nie kłóci się z nim i nie komentuje, gdy Tony nalewa sobie kolejnego drinka, gdy siedzą wieczorem przed ogromnym telewizorem. W zasadzie mężczyzna nie mówi za wiele, wsłuchując się w opowieść Tony'ego o najnowszym projekcie. Tony nie wierzy w to, że Steve rozumie cokolwiek z tego naukowego bełkotu, ale Rogers chyba po raz pierwszy nie zwraca mu uwagi, że Stark się wymądrza. Dawny Steve zawsze mówił mu, że Tony nie musi się popisywać albo, że potrafi się tylko popisywać.  
Teraz mężczyzna jednak tylko siedzi na kanapie i pozwala Tony'emu bawić się swoimi włosami, czego też nie cierpiał. Nagle to wszystko wydaje się złe i nie takie jak powinno być, więc Tony prostuje się i odkłada szklankę z obrzydzeniem na stół.  
\- Zróbmy coś spontanicznego – mówi i Steve uśmiecha się troszkę szerzej. – Czego chcesz? Powiedz mi czego chcesz – powtarza, wdrapując się na jego kolana i coś podobnego do niezrozumienia przemyka po twarzy Steve'a.  
Zanim jednak Tony zdąża jakoś szerzej rozpoznać emocję, mężczyzna podnosi go bez problemu i nic nie mówiąc idzie w stronę sypialni.

Potem, gdy Steve dochodzi po wypieprzeniu go długimi, powolnymi ruchami – dokładnie takimi, które ubóstwia Tony – mężczyzna całuje go w ramię, kładąc się płasko na łóżku. Obaj wciąż dyszą i lepią się, i Tony czeka aż Steve jak zawsze przyciągnie go mocno do siebie, zlepiając ich całym tym bałaganem, ale Rogers po prostu pozostaje tam, gdzie jest. Przez chwilę Tony'emu nawet wydaje się, że Steve waha się ewidentnie, ale w końcu mężczyzna odchrząkuje i nie jest to coś, co Stark spodziewał się usłyszeć.  
\- Nie schodzisz do warsztatu? – pyta Steve i Tony słyszy skonfundowanie w jego głosie.  
\- Nie dzisiaj – mówi i prawie spodziewa się teraz, że mężczyzna podniesie się i wyjdzie, ale Rogers przykrywa ich szczelnie kołdrą, gdy odsuwa się na taką odległość, żeby nie kleili się do siebie.  
\- Okej – kwituje krótko i Tony po chwili słyszy jak Steve zasypia.

Nie panikuje następnego dnia, gdy nie ma żadnej sztuki odzieży porzuconej na dywanie. Jeśli ktoś by go spytał, zaprzeczyłby, że zaglądał również za łóżko. Pokój wygląda tak, jakby Steve nigdy w nim nie był, nigdy w nim nie spał i to jest złe. To jest tak złe, że Tony nawet nie potrafi ustalić dobrej skali. Jest gorsze niż Loki najeżdżający Manhattan i klasuje się mniej więcej tam, gdzie śmierć Coulsona, której wciąż nie przeboleli.  
Tony nie panikuje, gdy pod nieobecność Steve'a zagląda na jego piętro i nie widzi w jego pokoju nic co wskazywałoby na to, że są razem.  
Nie panikuje, ale dzwoni do Pepper.

\- Wiesz, że rozmowa z byłą dziewczyną na temat obecnego związku to fatalny pomysł? – pyta go Potts i tak, Tony zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie ma wyboru.  
Nie wie co się dzieje, ale to nic nowego, bo on nie zna się na związkach.  
\- Musisz mi pomóc – mówi i przełyka ślinę. – Proszę cię – dodaje i słyszy jak Pepper wciąga powietrze do płuc.  
Tony Stark nigdy o nic nie prosi. Nawet w cholernej jaskini i pistolecie skierowanym w jego głowę.  
\- Co się dzieje? – pyta Pepper. – Kim ona jest? – dodaje i tym razem Tony słyszy w jej głosie ciekawość.  
\- To Steve – tłumaczy z westchnieniem. – Pamiętasz, że zawsze się kłóciliśmy. Krytykował wszystko począwszy od moich imprez, a skończywszy na przeklinaniu – ciągnie.  
\- Pokłóciliście się? – próbuje kobieta i Tony nie wie co ma powiedzieć.  
\- Nie, nie wiem zresztą. Wszystko wydaje się być okej. Sypiamy ze sobą, czego pewnie nie powinienem ci mówić. Co wieczór, gdy nie jestem w warsztacie, oglądamy jakiś film i jemy kolację, ale on… - urywa. – Próbuję sobie przypomnieć kiedy to się stało. Na początku cały czas na siebie wrzeszczeliśmy. Wkurzało go wszystko, chciał wszędzie razem wychodzić i wiesz… Wszystkie te romantyczne banały, kwiaty, czekoladki i tak dalej, a teraz…  
Pepper słucha go uważnie i Tony żałuje, że nie może zobaczyć teraz jej miny. Siedzi zamknięty w warsztacie, bo Steve właśnie pichci im coś na kolacje i wie, że jest tchórzem, ale boi się, że jeżeli Rogers usłyszałby cokolwiek, sprawa przybrałaby jeszcze gorszy obrót.  
\- O co się pokłóciliście? – pyta Pepper, gdy milczenie się przedłuża.  
\- Nie słyszałaś? Nie pokłóciliśmy się. W ogóle się nie kłócimy – próbuje wytłumaczyć, ale sam na dobrą sprawę nie wie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
\- Więc co ci przeszkadza? Normalnie zawsze coś ci przeszkadza. Albo są za ładne, albo zbyt blond. Czasami mają za duże piersi, czasami za małe – wymienia Pepper i Tony zaczyna powoli orientować się, że faktycznie jest dupkiem.  
Przed jego oczami przelatują twarze, do których nie potrafi dopasować imion.  
\- Nie. Steve jest idealny – mówi i Pepper ponownie milknie, jakby się tego nie spodziewała. – Nie przeszkadza mu, że siedzę dniami i nocami w warsztacie – odzywa się w końcu i Potts prycha.  
\- Nienawidzisz, gdy ktokolwiek przeszkadza ci w pracy – przypomina mu kobieta. – Lubisz swoją przestrzeń, Tony. Steve pewnie to szanuje, dlatego nie kradnie twojego bezcennego dla tego świata czasu – mówi Pepper.  
\- Jestem pewien, że nie sypia w naszym łóżku, gdy mnie tam nie ma. I trzyma wszystkie swoje rzeczy w swoim pokoju, wiesz w kwaterach, które dostali Avengersi – tłumaczy niecierpliwie z nadzieją, że Pepper załapie i kobieta tym razem milczy o wiele dłużej.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim – mówi w końcu Potts, co nie jest żadną radą, bo Tony nie potrafi rozmawiać z ludźmi.  
\- Nie wiem o czym – przyznaje pokonany. – Nie wiem co jest źle. Nie wiem co jest do naprawienia – ciągnie i Pepper po drugiej stronie słuchawki wzdycha.  
\- Tony, powiedziałeś mi przed chwilą, że przeszkadza ci, że się nie kłócicie ze sobą – podejmuje kobieta. – Jesteś jedyną osoba, którą znam, która z wywołaniem kłótni nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Jestem pewna, że wiesz, co doprowadza Steve'a do szału, więc wykorzystaj to.

Rada jest idiotyczna, ale Tony i tak upija się jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Kompletnie psuje ich romantyczną kolację we dwoje, a Steve siedzi po prostu po drugiej stronie stołu i w ciszy przygląda się jak Tony pochłania drugą już butelkę wina. Rogers jest spięty i jego niebieskie oczy są ciemniejsze niż zwykle, ale uśmiecha się sztucznie, gdy Stark wychyla cały kieliszek alkoholu za jednym zamachem. Rozmowa się nie klei, ale nic dziwnego. Steve parę razy wygląda, jakby miał wygarnąć mu, ale zawsze zagryza wargi w ostatniej chwili i nawet przekleństwa Tony'ego pozostają bez komentarza.  
Kiedy Rogers w końcu wstaje, Tony jest pewien, że Steve zaraz go zostawi, ale mężczyzna zamiast tego pomaga mu się pozbierać i bez słowa prowadzi go do łóżka. Rozbiera go niespiesznie i nakrywa kołdrą, czego Tony się nie spodziewa. Zanim jednak zdąża cokolwiek jednak dodać na temat wyższości Yankesów nad Metsami, sen całkowicie go pochłania.

Ranek jest fatalny. Kac to jednak z najgorszych rzeczy, która go spotkała, ale Steve czeka już z kawą w ręce. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora Tony postanawia zrobić użytek z dawno zapomnianego konta na pornograficznym portalu. Miesiące wcześniej przeszli już ze Stevem kłótnię na temat golizny w internecie i w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Tym razem Rogers jednak nawet nie mruga okiem, gdy dwóch facetów na ekranie zaczyna się posuwać. To nie tak, że Tony ma ochotę na porno. Udaje jednak, że jest nim zainteresowany i że nie widzi, że Steve krzywi się nieznacznie. Jeszcze tej samej nocy postanawia zrobić warsztatowy maraton i żywić się kofeiną przez dwa tygodnie.

To Pepper wyciąga go z podziemi i Tony idzie pod prysznic z workami pod oczami. Jego ciało jest tak przemęczone, że słania się na nogach, ale w oczach Potts nie widać miłosierdzia. Kobieta wskazuje na łóżko i Tony ląduje w nim bez słowa. Spodziewa się, że zaraz dostanie do podpisu stertę dokumentów, ale Pepper podsuwa sobie krzesło i przygląda mu się dziwnie.  
\- Rozmawiałam ze Stevem – zaczyna kobieta i Tony nagle przypomina sobie dlaczego spędził w warsztacie prawie dwa tygodnie. – Wiesz dlaczego się rozstaliśmy? – pyta i Tony kręci przecząco głową. – Wszyscy myślą, że nie mogłam znieść myśli o tym, że pewnego dnia nie wróciłbyś z jakiejś avengersowej misji, co jest kompletną bzdurą, bo przetrwałeś porwanie i jaskinię, i terrorystów, a teraz masz zbroję – mówi Pepper. – Fakty są takie Tony, że ty nie chciałeś być w związku – ciągnie Potts i Stark naprawdę chce zaprzeczyć, ale Pepper ucisza go. – Posłuchaj. Nie chciałeś być w związku. Chciałeś mieć swoich Avengersów i swój pokój. Swoje sprawy, do których nie miałabym dostępu. Początkowo myślałam, że chcesz mnie chronić, ale zrozumiałam, że ty mnie nie potrzebujesz…  
\- Pepper – wtrąca.  
\- Nie potrzebowałeś mnie jako kobiety, Tony. Potrzebowałeś przyjaciółki i potrzebowałeś asystentki – tłumaczy Pepper. – Nie zaprzeczaj, bo właśnie twoja niezależność jest częścią twojego uroku. Nie dopuszczasz jednak ludzi do siebie. Nie zapraszasz ich do swojego życia – ciągnie dalej Potts i Tony zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia. – O każdą nawet najdrobniejszą z rzeczy trzeba z tobą walczyć, a z tobą się nie wygrywa. Ty nie negocjujesz Tony, ty zdobywasz – tłumaczy Pepper i kładzie mu dłoń na przedramieniu. – Dlatego odnosisz takie sukcesy w biznesie, bo nie dajesz ludziom wyboru. Albo działają na twoich zasadach, albo wcale.  
\- Normalnie cieszyłbym się z peanów na moją cześć, ale do czego zmierzasz? – pyta Tony.  
\- Nie dałeś mi wyboru. Albo musiałam się zmienić i dostosować do twoich zasad, albo odejść – wyjaśnia Pepper.  
Tony przełyka ślinę, bo wcale, ale to wcale nie podoba mu się nagle kierunek, w którym zmierzają. Potts wygląda jednak cholernie poważnie, jak zawsze, gdy jest na dobrej drodze do przewrócenia jego świata do góry nogami jakąś zaskakująco trafną uwagą. Tylko ona zna go na tyle dobrze, żeby móc to zrobić i dlatego to takie przerażające.  
\- Normalnie nie wchodziłabym z buciorami w twoje sprawy sercowe, ale tutaj chodzi o pieprzonego Kapitana Amerykę, Tony – mówi Pepper i kręci głową, jakby nie mogła w to uwierzyć. – Rozmawiałam z nim i wiem, że JARVIS ma na oku wszystkie piętra Wieży. Musisz to naprawić – dodaje.

Tony nie jest moralny. Nigdy nie był, bo nie pozwoliłoby mu to prowadzić życia, które chciał. Jednak waha się zanim prosi JARVISa o nagranie sprzed kilku godzin. Pepper zrobiła mu przed snem wykład o ekonomii miłości, którą wyznaje i wydawałoby mu się to dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że Potts miała rację. Kiedy jedna strona kocha drugą bardziej to nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.  
Steve jest na jakimś zebraniu z Furym, ale ma wrócić wieczorem, co oznacza, że Tony nie ma wcale tak wiele czasu. Wydaje mu się nieodpowiednie pozyskiwanie w ten sposób informacji o Rogersie, ale prawdę powiedziawszy jest tchórzem. Jeśli Steve chciał go zostawić, musiał upewnić się, że wie jak potoczy się ta rozmowa. Nigdy na spotkania nie przychodził nieprzygotowany i to nie będzie wyjątek.  
Na ekranie pojawia się Steve, siorbiący jakąś herbatę i Tony ma ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy Rogers prawie upuszcza kubek na widok Pepper.  
\- Tony jest w warsztacie – informuje kobietę.  
Potts siada bez zaproszenia przy stoliku w kuchni Avengersów i zaczyna bębnić palcem w blat.  
\- Ty i Tony – podejmuje Pepper uśmiechając się.  
Rogers wcale nie wygląda na spokojniejszego i w pewnym momencie jego postura zmienia się totalnie, gdy jego ramiona opadają.  
\- Ma mnie dość, prawda? – pyta Steve i jego głos jest tak cichy, że mikrofony prawie nie wyłapują wszystkich dźwięków.  
Pepper wygląda na totalnie zaskoczoną jego reakcją i patrzy na niego marszcząc brwi.  
\- Tony jest skomplikowany – odpowiada wymijająco Potts, co sprawia, że mężczyzna zaczyna bawić się kubkiem. – Jestem trochę zaskoczona, że pozwoliłeś mu wychodzić z tymi modelkami na gale – dodaje i Steve wzrusza ramionami.  
\- To nie tak, że byliśmy razem – mówi Rogers, wgapiając się w swoje ręce. – Zawsze wracał do domu, więc wiesz…  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiada Pepper i zmarszczka między jej brwiami pogłębia się.  
\- Ty nie wiesz, bo nie spotykał się z żadnymi, gdy byliście razem – stwierdza nagle Steve i brzmi na rozbawionego, ale jego ton powoduje, że coś gorzkiego zalewa usta Tony'ego, bo to brzmi wszystko tak, jakby Steve był nagle zazdrosny o Pepper. Co jest absurdalne, bo Pepper to… Pepper. – Dzisiaj porozmawiam z dyrektorem Furym na spotkaniu – podejmuje nagle Steve i Potts nie do końca łapie o co chodzi, ale kiwa głową.  
Nie mówią nic więcej, a Pepper zbiera się do wyjścia, więc Tony każe JARVISowi wyłączyć nagranie. Jest niewyspany i wciąż zmęczony, ale podnosi się i schodzi na dół, bo to jest w tej chwili jedyna rzecz, którą może zrobić.

Steve wraca do siebie po kilku godzinach i prawie podskakuje w miejscu, gdy zastaje Tony'ego w salonie. Stark nie podnosi się i Rogers nie wygląda, jakby spodziewał się czegokolwiek innego. Zamiast tego kieruje się bez słowa w stronę swojego pokoju i zostawia tam kurtkę.  
\- Jak spotkanie? – pyta Tony, bo cisza się przedłuża, a naprawdę jest ostatnią osobą, która powinna rozmawiać o uczuciach.  
Steve ma taką minę, jakby dostał właśnie w twarz, co wiele mówi, odkąd oberwał parę razy od kosmitów i to ruszyło go mniej, więc Tony myśli pieprzyć to.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać – mówi ze zdecydowaniem w głosie. – Muszę ci powiedzieć…  
\- Zamknij się! – przerywa mu Steve, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Po prostu się zamknij – dodaje ciszej. – Rozmawiałem z Pepper i wiem, że wszystkie twoje próby wszczęcia kłótni z ostatnich dwóch tygodni miały jakiś cel. Czekałem, aż się uspokoisz, ale to się nie udało, prawda? – pyta Steve i to chyba pytanie retoryczne, bo natychmiast dodaje: - Co zrobiłem źle? Robiłem wszystko co chciałeś.  
\- Steve – próbuje mu wejść w słowo, ale mężczyzna patrzy na niego z wypiekami na twarzy i potrząsa głową.  
\- Nie mam ci już czego dać, Tony – mówi Rogers i brzmi na pokonanego.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – krzyczy Stark, bo cholera, ale ta rozmowa zmierza w całkiem złym kierunku. – Nie rozumiesz. Jestem fatalny w związkach. Jestem tak fatalny, że nie ma nawet skali, na której można byłoby mnie umieścić. I nic od ciebie nie chcę – dodaje chyba niezbyt szczęśliwie, bo Steve zagryza wargi prawie do krwi.  
\- Świetnie, że to ustaliliśmy – prycha mężczyzna. – Jutro Natasha pomoże mi spakować rzeczy – dodaje i Tony czuje, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy.  
\- Wyprowadzasz się – mówi, popisując się w tej chwili swoją elokwencją.  
\- A jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Że zostanę i będę na ciebie codziennie patrzył? Jak przyprowadzasz sobie do domu kolejne kobiety? – pyta Steve. – Te artykuły, które się ukazywały… Mogłem to znieść, bo nigdy cię z żadną nie widziałem. Mogłem sobie wmawiać, że zdjęcia nie są dowodem niczego, ale…  
\- Steve, nie było nikogo, tylko ty – przerywa mu i wstaje, bo nagle dochodzi do niego co faktycznie chciała powiedzieć mu Pepper.  
I paradoksalnie czuje się tylko gorzej, bo to oznacza, że Steve pozwalał mu na wszystko, bo na nim to wymógł. Jakoś w tym całym szaleństwie przypomina sobie ich kłótnię sprzed paru miesięcy, gdzie wykrzyczał Steve'owi w twarz, że albo będą razem na jego warunkach albo w ogóle, bo nie ma czasu na cały ten gówniany romans z lat dwudziestych. Przez głowę przemyka mu niejasne poczucie satysfakcji, gdy Rogers nie odpowiedział nic i z dziwną determinacją na twarzy pozwolił mu zamknąć się na kolejne trzy dni w warsztacie. Nie pamięta żadnej kłótni, która odbyła się później, co sprawia tylko, że robi mu się gorzej.  
\- Byliśmy razem – mówi Tony, bo wyjaśnianie tego wszystkiego powinien zacząć od początku.  
Steve wcale nie wygląda na przekonanego.  
\- To nie jest argument – odpowiada Rogers i do Tony'ego dociera, że Steve właśnie sugeruje, że Stark równie dobrze mógłby go zdradzać.  
W zasadzie nawet ma rację, bo zdarzało mu się wcześniej spotykać z kilkoma osobami na raz, ale nie w tym rzecz.  
\- Jestem męską dziwką. Słyszałem już gorsze rzeczy, Steve. Ale byliśmy razem i nigdy nie widywałem się z nikim w tym czasie – tłumaczy, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.  
Coś dziwnego przemyka po twarzy Steve'a, gdy ten wzdycha.  
\- Nie musisz się wybielać w moich oczach. To nie tak, że moje zdanie cokolwiek znaczy. Nie pobiegnę z tym do prasy – odpowiada Rogers.  
\- Steve, byliśmy razem i chcę, żebyśmy byli razem – uściśla szybko Tony. – Kochasz mnie, a ja kocham ciebie równie mocno – dodaje i obserwuje jak Steve marszczy brwi nie wiedząc najwyraźniej o co chodzi. – To ekonomia miłości. Twoje zdanie liczy się tak samo bardzo jak moje. Możesz robić cokolwiek chcesz, mieszkać gdziekolwiek chcesz, ale chcę, żebyś trzymał szczoteczkę w łazience obok naszej sypialni i przeniósł tam chociaż trochę rzeczy, i... – urywa. – To co powiedziałem wtedy, podczas tamtej kłótni. Nie miałem tego na myśli. Rób to co chcesz i kiedy chcesz, i na swoich warunkach, bo kiedy ty nie jesteś szczęśliwy, ja też nie jestem szczęśliwy.  
\- Ekonomia miłości? – pyta Steve słabo.  
\- Tak. Ekonomia miłości – powtarza Tony, podchodząc odrobinę bliżej, bo Rogers stoi od niego o wiele za daleko. – Jeśli mnie kochasz, bo ja kocham ciebie – uściśla, bo prosty przekaz jest zawsze najlepszy. – Spanikowałem, bo myślałem, że jesteśmy razem, ale trzymałeś między nami dystans. A fakty są takie, że potrzebuję cię. Nie chcę, żebyś robił to, czego chcę. Nie wtrącał się w moje życie, bo chcę, żeby to było nasze życie. I… - znowu urywa, bo nie wie co ma jeszcze dodać.  
\- Nie wyrzucasz mnie? – pyta Steve i Tony kiwa przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, nie zrywam z tobą – prostuje, bo wygląda na to, że Steve dalej neguje, że kiedykolwiek byli razem, a to jest kolejna z najgorszych rzeczy. – Przepraszam – dodaje na koniec, bo wydaje mu się to odpowiednie.  
\- Myślałem, że masz mnie dość, że się znudziłeś – podejmuje nagle Steve. – Próbowałeś wszcząć te wszystkie kłótnie, przez które już przechodziliśmy i myślałem, że szukasz powodu – dodaje i wygląda na to, że jemu też ulżyło, bo uśmiecha się samymi kącikami ust.

Kiedy później leżą w ich sypialni, Tony wie, że Steve nie śpi. Oddech mężczyzny nie jest płytki, a jego serce bije zbyt nieregularnie, jakby Rogers reagował silnie na każdą myśl, która przepływa mu przez głowę. Wtula się mocniej w jego klatkę piersiową, ignorując to, że Steve ma ze sto stopni i na pewno za kilka minut będzie mu za ciepło.  
\- Czy JARVIS nagrywa rozmowy, które są przeprowadzane w całej Wieży? – pyta nagle Rogers i Tony zamiera, bo doskonale wie, do czego zmierza Steve.  
Najchętniej okłamałby go już teraz, ale to zły pomysł.  
\- Tak – mówi, starając się brzmieć w miarę spokojnie.  
Steve milczy dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu przewraca ich tak, że Tony jest mniejszą łyżeczką.  
\- Następnym razem porozmawiaj ze mną – szepcze Rogers.


End file.
